It is common practice today for motor vehicle operators to utilize a portable electronic device, such as a music player, a navigation device or a smart phone, while operating a motor vehicle.
In order to maintain a proper charge on the electronic device during use, it is often necessary to connect the electronic device to a power outlet of the motor vehicle utilizing a charge cord. Such a charge cord is typically oversized and may become entangled with the gearshift knob, the brake lever or another object. In many instances such a charge cord becomes an annoyance for the motor vehicle operator and potentially could interfere with free and easy operation of motor vehicle systems including, for example, the climate control system, the entertainment system and the transmission.
This document relates to a new and improved retention device useful in a method of retaining a charge cord in a desired position in a motor vehicle where that charge cord will not become a distraction to the motor vehicle operator.